


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #36

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [39]
Category: Glee
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thebigpurplebook asked you: Could I prompt Blaine shyly asking Kurt about his previous boyfriends and experience/them experiencing some pain growths in their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #36

Blaine is so warm, tucked up against Kurt’s side like this.  Even though the sweat is cooling on their skin and the icy January air is seeping through Blaine’s shitty windows.  Kurt wants to close his eyes, burrow into Blaine’s warmth, and let his sated body lead him to sleep.  It’s late – too late when they both have to be up early in the morning – but they’d lost themselves in each other, over and over again, and time had ceased to matter.  What’s sleep worth when he has Blaine and his hands and the press of his body?  But now Kurt can’t stop thinking, can’t stop the cogs in his brain from turning round and round.

“I can hear you,” Blaine mumbles, against the curve of Kurt’s chest.  His breath is damp and his leg rubs against Kurt’s thigh.

“I didn’t say anything.”  Kurt sweeps his hand up the length of Blaine’s naked back, reveling in the smoothness of his skin, the play of thick muscles.

“Not out loud.”

Kurt presses his lips together.  He doesn’t know why he’s so hesitant; they should be able to talk about this.

“Does it bother you that I’ve – that I was with other guys before you,” Kurt blurts it out before he loses his nerve.  “And you haven’t been?”  Kurt is blushing furiously; he can feel it spreading all the way down his chest.  He’s been thinking about it for some reason.  And he hates that he thinks about it at all, because it doesn’t matter.  No one matters but Blaine.  But he can’t seem to help it.

Blaine lifts his head and props his chin on Kurt’s chest, gazing up at him.  His eyes are serious, curious, but not annoyed in the least. 

“No,” Blaine says and he blinks slowly.  “I don’t think about it like that.  I don’t think about them.  I know I’m – that I’m kind of an anomaly-”

“You are not!”

“Kurt.  It’s ok.”  Blaine’s lips quirk and he traces a teasing pattern across Kurt’s ribs.  “We can say it – it was a little unusual to be my age and a virgin.  But it’s what was best for me.  Or it was until I met you.  You were –  _are_  – nothing I’d ever met before.  How could I not want everything with you?” 

“Oh.”  Kurt will never get over how Blaine manages to take his breath away at every turn. 

“That you were with other guys before me?” Blaine continues.  “That’s just - it’s just a part of your life before me.  It’s not something I’m jealous over.  Do you regret those relationships?”

“No – I,” Kurt thinks about everything he learned about himself because of those failed romances.  He thinks about who he would be if they hadn’t happened.  "No, I don’t.”

“Does it bother  _you_?  That you’ve been with other guys and I haven’t?”

“I- no.”  Kurt can’t remember the feeling of their hands or the taste of their kisses.  All his body knows now is Blaine; all his body wants is Blaine.  “I’ve just been thinking about it.  How it would have been sweet if we’d met in high school and been each other’s firsts.”

“And onlys.”  Blaine’s eyes have gone that dark honey shade.

“And onlys."  Kurt would go back and take his first kiss from Blaine, but every kiss he gets now is better than the sum of all the rest.  “Are you OK with that?”  Kurt doesn’t know how to phrase it so it doesn’t sound like he’s staking a claim.  But maybe he is.

“What?  Not sleeping with other people besides you?  Yeah. I’m really,  _really_  ok with it.  I’ve got you.  I’m not worried about what else is out there, what I might be missing,” Blaine’s voice is deep, utterly sincere.  “I’m not missing anything because you’re everything.”

 _Oh_ , Kurt thinks.  His stomach clenches with the rush of  _everything_  he feels for Blaine.

“As long as you’re not comparing me to them.” Blaine’s eyes are twinkling.

“I am.”  Kurt slides his hand up Blaine’s spine to grip at the back of his neck.

“Are you now?”

"Yeah, and you’re better.  The best."  Kurt presses his thumb into the thick tendon of Blaine’s neck because he knows it makes Blaine shiver.

“Now you’re just stroking my ego.”  Blaine’s cheeks have flushed a delicate pink.  He shifts a little restlessly and Kurt can feel the growing heat of him against his own hip.

“No, Blaine.  With you it’s more than just sex.  It’s about love and trust.”  Kurt thinks about the speech his dad gave him so many years ago.  “It’s about my heart.  And your heart.  It’s so easy with you because it  _matters_.”  Kurt can’t imagine another man’s lips on his.  He can’t imagine sharing a bed and waking up to someone who isn’t Blaine.  He no longer pictures a life that doesn’t have Blaine in it, next to him, holding his hand and sharing his future.  And when he thinks about it explicitly, he can’t imagine anyone else inside him.

“Well then,” Blaine presses a damp kiss to Kurt’s chest.  “It’s a good thing I don’t plan on letting you go off to someone else.  Ever.”  He bites down on the curve of a rib and Kurt shudders. 

“Come here,” Kurt says and it’s almost a growl.  Blaine slides over him and Kurt uses his grip on Blaine’s neck to guide Blaine’s damp mouth to his.

“We have work,” Blaine mumbles against his mouth, but his hips have started to rock gently and the sweat is gathering again.

“This is more important,” Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and holds him close.  “You’re more important than everything.”

And that’s as true as anything has ever been.


End file.
